Color My World
by QuirkyRevelations
Summary: Jack Frost swears he isn't a stalker…he just can't help but to watch and appreciate the albino and Canadian whenever they're together. This is a simple crossover between Hetalia and Rise of the Guardians. Human AU set in the RotG universe, PruCan SLASH!
1. Part 1

**Hello readers of Fanfiction! So this is a quick crossover between two of my favorite fandoms! I got the idea from the fact that I can see Jack Frost as Canada and Prussia's lovechild! I mean c'mon: Jack has invisibility and blue eyes like Canada and white hair and confidence like Prussia...am I the only one?! :D **

**Ahem anyways, my crazy theories aside, I hope you all enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Rise of the Guardians. If I did, then Jack would be a cameo in the anime, making (more) mischief during the world meetings and creating ice so that couples in denial can slip and fall on top of one another X3 I also don't own anything recognizable.**

**Rated T for Prussia's mouth; I tried to make Prussia seem a bit less…brash for the sake of RotG but he didn't sound so Prussia when I did :/**

**One last thing: there are some spoilers to RotG so be prepared and the cover image isn't mine**

* * *

Part 1:

He isn't a stalker.

He _isn't_.

Following a couple of people around isn't considered stalking. He isn't trying to be creepy and he's most certainly keeping his distance. He merely watches them from a range where he can actually see them but they can't necessarily see him.

…Okay so maybe that _does_ sound kind of stalkerish but Jack Frost _swears _that he isn't a stalker. He just…can't help admiring these people.

Being the harbinger of winter, Jack's job is to circle the world and make snow wherever and whenever necessary. Be it the Russian capital of Moscow or New York City, the winter sprite is more than happy to breathe out a couple of icy winds and to form blankets of snow to cover cities. However, his two favorite places to bring the wondrous, white season had to be the quaint little town of Burgess and the Canadian capital of Ottawa.

Jack loved going to Burgess for obvious reasons. For one thing he enjoyed hanging out with Jamie Bennett and his friends; whether it's starting snowball fights, building forts, or making snowmen, Jack always found ways to have fun with the children. Ever since he found his center and became the Guardian of Fun, the boy has gained quite a group of followers who can actually see him and acknowledge his existence; for the first time in a long time, Jack felt like he belonged and he wasn't lonely anymore.

Ottawa was a different story.

In complete contrast to Burgess, there was no one there that Jack talked to—there were no children that believed in Jack Frost so the winter spirit was invisible to everyone in Ottawa. Though he enjoyed making snow and ice for the children and watching them play hockey (some of the kids were surprisingly brutal), there was frankly nothing there for him.

Except for them.

Jack wasn't sure when he started noticing them but once he did, he was a lot more inclined on going to Ottawa every month. It was sometime before the whole Pitch fiasco when Jack observed the most interesting pair of men he had ever seen. In all honesty, Jack never cared much for adults because they were generally lame and it's not like they could ever see him anyways so why should he bother with them?

But these two were different.

From what he could tell, these guys were together. Jack had nothing against same-sex couples but it wasn't that aspect that interested him, it was the couple itself. One guy was a young Canadian man with short yet wavy blonde hair, indigo shaded orbs, a lithe frame, and a pair of glasses. The other one was a slightly older man with pale skin, a strapping build, platinum white hair (_good_ choice, he might add), and (holy cow) mulberry-red eyes.

Already from appearances Jack would never expect the two to interact, let alone be together yet what really threw him off was how…_different_ the two were. The blonde was obviously shy and quiet and he had probably the softest voice Jack has ever heard; he was often overlooked or ignored in crowds, something Jack could relate to and sympathize with. And the other guy…oh the other guy…_that_ guy (presumably an albino) was loud, boisterous, and arrogant. Often times Jack can hear the man from the other end of the park and has caught him on more than one occasion boasting on how 'awesome' he was. Heck, Jack has even heard the man refer to himself as 'The Awesome Me' before.

The winter spirit makes it a point to scope out this couple (in a non-stalkerish way) whenever he visits Ottawa and once he does, he just…watches them (still not stalkerish…). He enjoys how they interact with one another—how the blonde puts up with the albino's arrogance in an endearing manner while the albino is noticeably soft on the blonde—and he can't help but to admire their affection for each other. Jack has observed them often enough to know that the albino's name is Gilbert (or Gil) and the blonde's name is Matthew (or Matt or Mattie or Birdie or _vogel_ or _vögelchen_…geez Gilbert what's with all the nicknames?!).

So as it was, every time Jack visited Ottawa, he made sure to locate this couple and watch them enjoy each other's company, feeling a warm sense of contentment and peace as he did.

It was on a crisp December morning when Jack saw them again. He was strengthening the ice on park's mirror-like, crystal blue lake and he stepped back to admire his work. "Hmmm not bad, even if I do say so myself." He glanced over at the group of kids squealing with delight on the playground, grinned, and commented, "Alright, now someone better notice this and start putting their skates to good use. I've worked too hard for this to go to waste."

With his staff in hand, Jack flew over to the children and smiled warmly. Then he blew a gentle gust of wind that beckoned over to his masterpiece and eventually some of the children began to take notice of the solidly frozen lake. They rushed over to it and stopped at the edge, a few brave ones cautiously pressing their toes onto the surface and testing out its strength.

Jack chuckled and commented to no one in particular, "Oh c'mon what's with the hesitation? I made sure the ice is nice and thick. Try it out for yourself." Then he 'accidentally' poked a random boy in the back with his staff and gave him an encouraging shove forward. The boy let out a squeal as he slipped and plunged forward onto the ice. However, he began giggling once he noticed that the ice didn't crack under his weight. Soon enough, he and the other children were bringing out their skates and were happily gliding across the cold, glassy mirror.

Jack smiled and mentally gave himself a pat on the back for a job well done. "See? I told you! I'm Jack Frost, there's no way I would've let you skate if the ice was thin. I of all people know the consequences."

Suddenly Jack felt something pinch at his heart and he felt a bit less cheery. Though he's come to accept his role as a Guardian, a small part of him wished that he didn't have to leave his beloved sister and mother behind. Now that he had his memories back, he's able to remember all the good times he had playing with his sister, making the village children laugh, and helping his mom upkeep the house. Although Jack wouldn't trade his job for the world, he still couldn't help but miss his old life, his family.

"Kesesese~ aw Birdie you're just too precious! You know that?!" Jack's ears pricked up at the familiar voice that went along with that strange laugh and instantly began looking around, his nostalgia forgotten. Within seconds he spotted a head with silver-white hair and another with fair, wavy wheat-blonde hair amongst the blue-tinted whiteness of the snowy environment. He watched as Gilbert and Matthew entered the park, pressed closely together with their arms wrapped snugly around each other's waist, and make their way over to a bench that was just a bit away from the playground and sit down.

Jack happily grinned, his spirits lifted, and he gave a small chuckle before he flew over and landed in the vibrant, verdant tone tree closest to them. Though Jack was pretty sure that these guys couldn't see him, he never liked directly approaching them as he would to others because he felt like he was trespassing on something really special—he was convinced that his presence would somehow ruin it, make it less extraordinary.

So as it was, he kept his distance and merely watched from afar.

…Again, he's not a stalker.

Jack made himself comfortable on the limb of the tree and began to observe his favorite couple. Gilbert currently had his arm around Matthew, bringing the younger man closer as he grinned at him. "How the hell can you pull off being so adorable?! I mean your dad's a bipolar _tsundere_, your papa's a perv, and your brother's loud and obnoxious! Are you sure you're related?!"

Though Jack wasn't entirely sure was a _tsundere_ was, he assumed it meant something funny and he hid a chuckle at Matthew's family description. Matthew, on the other hand, blushed and softly smiled. "Yes Gil I'm pretty sure. Last time I checked I've inherited my dad's temper, my papa's cooking skills, and, well, Al and I are twins so…yeah I'm pretty sure we're related."

Gilbert chuckled and ruffled the blonde's hair. "You may be right about your _eltern _but I still question you and your _bruder_. You guys look nothing alike and he's kind of a douchebag while you're awesome! Not as awesome as me but still, you're pretty close."

Jack lightly chuckled and shook his head—typical Gilbert. It honestly took Jack a little time to get use to the albino's mouth and mannerisms but after a while he grew almost fond of it. Matthew seemed to share his opinion because he giggled. "Thanks Gil, that's really nice coming from you."

Gilbert beamed and nuzzled Matthew's nose. "You're damn right it is! I don't just pass out the word 'awesome' to just anyone, you know! That title is reserved for the Great Gilbert Beilschmidt!" Then suddenly the albino's expression softened a bit despite the roguish grin still planted on his face. "And of course for you and Gilbird, Birdie! The Awesome Me is willing to acknowledge your guys' awesomeness too!"

Matthew chuckled and snuggled closer to Gilbert. "I appreciate you thinking so highly of me. Just for the record, I think you're pretty awesome too." And with that he gave the albino a peck on the cheek that left the other's pale skin red from a blush.

Jack watched as Gilbert grew flustered and nervously rubbed the back of his neck, amused since this was a rare occasion. However, knowing Gilbert (in a _non_-stalkerish way), Jack anticipated that he'll somehow change the subject or just act as brash as he usually was since sentiment wasn't really his specialty.

_Well, at least not the mushy, warm type of sentiment_—Jack's learned that Gilbert has his own way of showing his softer side in his own boisterous manner.

Eventually Gilbert got ahold of himself and he threw Matthew his usual cocky grin. "Well you should since denying my awesomeness is a federal crime in Prussia…and the rest of the world even though other countries aren't willing to admit it!"

Jack smirked to himself, giddy that he was right about guessing the Prussian's behavior. He's been watching these two so often that he's sort of made a game out of predicting what each were going to say, feeling that he was basically an expert on their mannerisms.

…That does _not_ mean that Jack Frost is a stalker. He's not!

"So, uh, random thought but whatcha doing for Christmas, Matt?"

Christmas…right. It was only a few weeks away. Man, North must be _busy_. A couple of times Jack has tried to visit to say 'hey' only to be kicked out by Phil or one of the other yetis. Though the winter spirit was mildly offended, he just shrugged it off and let him be, instead going to visit some of the Guardians if they had time to hang out. Jack chuckled at all the instances when he bugged Bunnymund just because he felt like it—it's always funny riling up the kangaroo.

Jack lightly chuckled and rested his chin on the Shepard's crook of his staff, thoughtful about the subject of Christmas. Maybe this year he could do something special for the other Guardians and for Jamie and his friends. He wasn't sure what but he'll think of something.

Then the Guardian of Fun glanced down at the albino and Canadian. Hmm, it was too bad North only delivered presents to kids; something told Jack that he would like Matthew and Gilbert if he were given the chance to visit them. He smiled at the thought of North attacking the two with a bear hug and wondered what they would think of meeting the actual Santa Clause.

And Jack also wondered what they would think of _him_…

"Oh, uh, I'm not too sure." Jack blinked and instantly refocused on the couple, having briefly zoned out. "I think Alfred might want to spend Christmas with Kiku and his family so it'd be weird if I went to see dad and papa by myself. Besides, I think the two would like the time alone to…celebrate." Then the blonde suddenly blushed and shyly averted his gaze. "Um, so…would you maybe want to…I mean if you're not too busy with Ludwig…maybe we could…um…"

Jack chuckled as Gilbert simultaneously did and the albino swooped down to give Matthew a short, heated kiss. "Aw you're so cute, _vögelchen_! I'd love to spend _Weihnachten_ with you! We can totally hang with West and Feli for a while before we do our own thing! What do you say?! Sound like an awesome plan?!"

It took a moment for Matthew to regain himself from the dizzying kiss before he blushed a light shade of pink and nodded. "That sounds great! And, uh, maybe we can see my family sometime after…if that's okay."

Gilbert beamed with delight and gave Matthew a soft, gentle kiss. "That sounds great, Birdie! Francis is cool with me and I'll bring some _wurst_ so Arthur won't try to kill us with his cooking! And for the hell of it, I'll even buy some of that greasy heart attack on a bun your _bruder _likes!"

"You mean McDonald's?"

"_Ja_! That crap!"

Jack put a hand over his mouth to hide a chuckle. If Jamie were to hear this, he'd practically die! The kid basically _worships_ McDonald's!

Matthew was just as beguiled as he laughed. "I'm sure he'll appreciate it just so as long as you don't say that you're awesomer than him again."

Gilbert furrowed his brow. "But Mattie I _am_ awesomer than that wanna-be hero! Your _bruder _is just in denial that I'm a bad ass while he's a fat ass!"

Jack practically choked on his laughter while Matthew giggled with amusement. "As true as that may be, I seriously doubt Al will agree. I'm pretty sure he'll challenge you to another 'awesome-off' if you say that."

Gilbert mischievously smirked and hugged Matthew closer. "Well, let him! The Awesome Me is more than capable of handling that idiot! It shouldn't take too long to beat him anyways since he's a poser and I'm the real deal!"

"You sure are, Gil." Matthew giggled and rested his head on the albino's shoulder. "Christmas is going to be wonderful this year—it'll be our first one together as a couple and I can't wait to get together with both of our families."

"_Ja_, and don't forget we'll be spending some time alone too, _mein kleiner_ _vögelchen_. We're going to have an awesome time together!" Gilbert rested his chin on top of Matthew's head and the two sat in comfortable silence, just enjoying one another's company.

Jack smiled at the sight and leaned his head against his staff, admiring the unspoken affection between Gilbert and Matthew. One of the reasons why Jack likes them so much is the fact that they don't need words to communicate. One touch, one look, one smile and they just understand what the other is thinking or feeling.

Before Jack became a Guardian, his goal in life was to be noticed, to be _seen_. He hated all the years of frustration as he tried scheme after scheme to get someone, _anyone_, to see him. He remembers one time it had been a particularly bad day and Jack was in Ottawa, conjuring up a huge, blinding blizzard to vent a little. Sometime after he calmed down, he happened to see Matthew and Gilbert for the first time. Initially his only interest was the fact that Gilbert was an albino but as he observed the pair more, the more curious he got. He took note of how the two seemed to ignore the world around them simply because they were in a world of their own. Within their eyes, all they saw was each other; the whole town could be underwater and they wouldn't notice. In fact, Jack's blizzard was still gusting and they were practically aloof to it; Jack even remembers that Matthew was telling a story about his first hockey match as a child and the winter sprite will always remember the look Gilbert was giving him—the albino's cranberry orbs were alight with the utmost attention, captivated and entranced with every little word, every little gesture the blonde expressed.

It was then that Jack perceived that Gilbert adored Matthew and his suspicion was confirmed when the albino suddenly cut off the Canadian's story with a kiss, their first kiss judging by how startled Matthew was before he melted into it.

At first Jack couldn't help but be a bit envious because that was something he had always wanted—for someone to look at him like he was the most interesting thing in the world. He wouldn't even mind never receiving that level of depth if someone would just _see_ him. However, Jack let go of his bitterness and instead started watching the albino and Canadian every time he encountered them as time went on. It wasn't his intention but every chance he was in Ottawa, he would unconsciously scope them out and then check up on them, as if updating on their relationship. Eventually though, it was up to a point where Jack would deliberately find and observe them with a fond smile (no, that's not stalkerish…or creepy), watching as their relationship gradually developed and their love deepened. With each new 'rendezvous', Jack sensed Gilbert and Matthew somehow getting closer, better understanding one another—he didn't have to see it, he just felt it.

All his life, both as a human and spirit, Jack has always wanted to find someone that understood him like that, someone whom he could relate to, someone who truly sees him, someone who accepts him not just as the Guardian of Fun or the mischievous village boy but as Jack, the young man who only wants to be recognized.

One day, he would like to find his other half, like how Matthew and Gilbert have each other.

"That reminds me," Jack was pulled from his musings once Gilbert spoke up, "what do you want for Christmas, Birdie, and more importantly, what are you getting _me_ for Christmas?"

Gilbert grinned widely while Matthew made a small, soft smile. "Okay first off there's no way I'm telling you what I got you for Christmas, it's going to be a surprise and second off, you don't need to get me anything. I'm fine with just spending time with you. Besides, I'd rather you spend your energy getting gifts for Ludwig, Feliciano, Antonio, Elizabeta, Roderich-"

"I'm not getting that wussy Austrian prick anything!"

"My point is, I don't want anything—I just want to spend a nice Christmas with you and everyone we love. I want to snuggle with you by the fire, I want to share some hot cocoa, I want to cook you pancakes in the morning, and I just…want to be with you." Matthew blushed and shyly looked to the floor.

Gilbert's smile softened as he gently cupped Matthew's jaw and brought his face up so their gazes could interlock, crimson meeting violet like a sunset. "As much as those things will make me look like a pansy, I wouldn't mind doing them with you. I mean, I'm awesome so I can pull it off anyways but, um, you…you're my birdie and I, uh…like seeing you smile it's…nice." Jack could see that Gilbert was having some difficulty trying to get that out and he couldn't help but smile when the albino finally did and actually looked bashful doing so.

Matthew also seemed to appreciate the sentiment because he gave his lover a sweet peck on the lips, his cheeks tinged a light pink. "Well you make me smile, Gil." The albino's cheeks flushed lightly as well before he grinned and gave Matthew a long, tender kiss. Jack cringed slightly and averted his eyes. Though he liked this couple, kissing always repelled him a bit. Whether he sees it in movies or in real life, Jack is never one to watch and he always looks away. He didn't care if it seemed immature, he still wasn't going to see it.

Also, it _is_ kind of creepy to watch two people kissing like some sort of stalker…which he's isn't.

Eventually Gilbert and Matthew pulled away and merely rested their foreheads on one another's. Their lips still lightly brushing against each other's, Matthew quietly said, "_Je t'aime_, Gilbert."

The albino's eyes were bright with his usual mirth yet were somehow softer. "_Ich liebe dich auch_, Matthew, _mein liebe_."

Jack had no idea what they just said but judging by the depth and multitude of love, adoration, and fondness shared between them, he could only assume it was special. Smiling warmly, Jack heard himself saying, "Aw that was so nice."

The winter spirit froze as Gilbert and Matthew suddenly tensed and pulled away from each other to frantically look around them. Jack didn't dare breathe as the two glanced over their surroundings, appearing startled. "Gil, did you hear that?"

The albino nodded and narrowed his eyes. "_Ja_, I did. I thought I heard someone."

Heard someone? Jack's heart flipped as Matthew inclined his head. "Me too, but I don't see anyone."

"Neither do I." Then Gilbert looked around some more before he unexpectedly stood up and began scanning the trees. "Hey! Is someone out there?! If you're spying on me and my boyfriend then knock it off! It's so lame!"

Jack could scarcely breathe, his chest heaving from his erratic breathing while his palms became icy cold(er than usual) as he tightly gripped his staff for support. They couldn't have possibly heard him, could they? No, impossible. It was hard enough as it is getting children to hear him, let alone adults so there was just _no way_ these guys could've heard him. It just…there must be some mistake. Maybe they heard something else?

But what if they _did _hear him?

The thought startled Jack and he unconsciously scrunched into himself, as if trying to make himself smaller and less noticeable. Unfortunately his subtle movements rustled some of the viridian leaves of the tree and Matthew and Gilbert instantly whipped their heads towards the sound, their eyes scanning the tree, _his_ tree for the source. Jack's stomach repeatedly somersaulted and his winter-blue eyes widened with astonishment when they suddenly met with a pair of soft twilight orbs hidden behind glasses. Matthew was looking at him and not right through him but right _at _him.

_He can see me!_

* * *

**Of course he can, Jack, he's Canada :3**

**Alright so part one down! Thanks for reading and have a nice day! :D**

**Translations courtesy of GoogleTranslate:**

**German/Prussian**

**_vogel_-bird**

**_vögelchen_-birdie**

**_eltern_-parents**

**_bruder_-brother**

**_Weihnachten_-Christmas**

**_Ich liebe dich auch_, Matthew, _mein liebe-_I love you too, Matthew, my love.**

**French**

**_Je t'aime_, Gilbert-I love you, Gilbert**

**Let me know if any of this is wrong.**


	2. Part 2

**This was supposed to be a one-shot but I somehow got carried away and had to split it into parts :3**

**Anyways, thank you so much for the nice response! I'm glad you guys like this! :D**

**Rated T for Prussia's mouth and innuendo; a****lso, I own nothing recognizable, including the cover art or Green Day**

**So without further ado, here's part two!**

* * *

Part 2:

Jack was basically frozen with shock as Matthew spotted him and he could nothing but stare back at the Canadian who seemed just as startled to see him. The blonde's eyes widened upon sight of him and the two held visual contact until Matthew spoke up: "U-um, hello up there. Young man? What are you…doing?"

The winter spirit tensed as he was addressed and had no idea what to do. However, he didn't have to do anything as Gilbert looked up and saw him as well. The albino's cranberry orbs narrowed and he snapped, "Hey you! Kid! What do you think you're doing up there?! Are you spying on us?!"

_He…he can see me too?!_

The Guardian of Fun's breath caught in his throat and he instinctively gripped his staff tighter. Matthew looked from him to Gilbert and inquired, "Spying? You think he's spying on us?"

Gilbert snorted and folded his arms over his chest. "_Ja_, that little punk's probably been watching us this whole time like some stalker!"

Oh if only Gilbert knew just how right he was…

Matthew seemed uncertain as he turned back to Jack. "U-um excuse me, young man, but, uh, what are you doing up there? Are you…okay?"

Jack was rendered speechless and was therefore unable to answer that, let alone make a sound. They see him, they could actually see him! It's impossible and yet…it's not. They can see him…

"Oi, kid! We're talking to you!" Gilbert called up to him, sounding irritated. "Don't try and ignore us like we're not here! You're not invisible so we can clearly see you up there!"

_Apparently you can. _"Um…" Jack had to consciously make an effort to regain himself and to say something, anything! "Uh, sorry. Let me just…" He dangled his legs over the edge of the branch and gracefully jumped down without trouble.

Once he gained his footing, Jack looked up at the two men he's been observing (not stalking) and was in awe. They can _see_ him. Jack warily glanced at them, a part of him apprehensive yet giddy, and they returned the gaze, Gilbert's more annoyed and Matthew's more confused and concerned.

_Don't get too excited…this could be just a trick or a dream…it just **can't **be real…_

Gilbert suspiciously scrutinized him like how an FBI agent would to a suspected criminal and growled, "Alright, kid, fess up: why the hell were you spying on me and _mein freund_?! You up to something?!"

Jack blinked, opened his mouth, closed it, and opened his mouth again only for Gilbert to continue: "And what the hell is up with the stick?! There's no piñata around here so you don't need to be carrying that around! What are you, some kind of weirdo?!"

"Gilbert!" Matthew lightly admonished, "This boy could be using that staff as a crutch or something! Be nice, he seems harmless."

"Harmless?! Matt, you can't call some kid who's been hanging over heads like some freakin' assassin 'harmless'! Besides, I don't trust any piece of wood that's longer than my mighty fine five meters!"

The blonde haired Canadian flushed with embarrassment though Jack wasn't entirely sure why. _What's his 'five meters'…? _"…Don't…don't jump to conclusions, Gilbert-"

"And why the hell not?! How am I _not_ supposed to be suspicious of a boy that spies on people while carrying around a stick!"

Matthew sighed and replied, "I'm sure there's a logical explanation if we just ask the boy I'm _positive _we're traumatizing." He then turned to Jack who fought from tensing up or flinching upon being looked at, let alone addressed. "Um, I'm terribly sorry for my boyfriend, young man, but in his defense…it _is_ a little strange that you're hiding up in a tree. You weren't spying on us, were you?"

The winter spirit stared in amazement at him then at Gilbert. _Okay this just **has** to be a dream. There's just no way this could be real…_ "You…you guys can see me?"

Matthew and Gilbert were taken aback, caught off guard by the question and they exchanged glances. "Um…yes we can see you," Matthew answered carefully.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked almost frantically, feeling that this was too good to be true. "You guys can really see me…and hear me too?!"

The albino and Canadian exchanged another glance, both clearly confused before Matthew slowly inquired, "Are you alright, young man? You're not…ill are you? Are you feverish? Delirious?"

Gilbert scoffed, his previous puzzled expression disappearing to make room for his initial suspicious countenance and remarked, "He doesn't look sick to me. Maybe the kid's high."

"Gil!"

"What? I can remember all the times when Miguel and Lars got me smoking some weird stuff that made me see and do funny things. Heck, I was younger than this kid when I first tried it out."

Matthew reddened a bit and muttered something about him needing to watch his mouth, causing Gilbert to slightly grin in amusement. Jack watched them and wondered what to make of this. He hasn't been this confused, apprehensive, startled, excited, exhilarated since Jamie was able to see him but this jumble of emotions was somehow different. Maybe it was because these two were adults or maybe it was because they just happened to be the adults that he had taken an interest in.

Whatever the reason, Jack decided to just go with it, see how it plays out. After all, he's always fantasized what it would be like to officially meet these two and talk to them—now's his chance.

After taking a moment to gather his nerve, Jack cleared his throat. "Um guys…" Gilbert and Matthew turned to him. "Look I, uh, I'm sorry for…freaking you out. It's just that…people don't normally…see me very often, I mean I'm practically invisible so I was surprised you guys noticed me…" Jack wasn't sure if he was making sense and he awkwardly ran a pale hand through his winter white tresses.

Yet to his surprise, Matthew's expression softened. "Oh, I see what you mean. I, uh, sort of have the same problem. People don't normally notice me either." Jack's eyes widened for a moment until it struck him that he already knew this. Many a time he's caught sight of Matthew walking amongst other people, desperately trying to get through the crowd yet no one acknowledged him if they happened to run into him or vice versa, disregarding his presence, his existence like if he were a wandering spirit.

_Or invisible._

Oh Jack knew that feeling very well and perhaps that was one of the reasons why he felt drawn to Matthew and Gilbert. After all, he was fairly certain that if Matthew were to whisper in that crowd, Gilbert would have no trouble hearing him and finding him.

The harbinger of winter was brought out of thoughts when said albino snorted. "A likely story, kid. Now explain why you were up in the tree spying on us?" He then folded his arms over his broad chest and scowled while Matthew threw him a disapproving glance.

Normally Jack wasn't one for blushing—the last time he ever blushed was when he shared an intimate hug with Tooth—yet he felt his cheeks warm up a bit with embarrassment. "I…wasn't necessarily spying on you guys or anything (lies!), I was just fooling around in the tree and, uh, when I saw you guys, I couldn't help but stick around a bit. You guys seem pretty cool and you, uh, make a nice couple."

Any doubt or wariness on Matthew's countenance was wiped away and a gentle, tender smile took residence instead. "Oh, well thank you. We appreciate that." He turned to his lover. "Don't we, Gilbert."

The albino still appeared apprehensive yet his expression softened upon seeing Matthew's blissfully delighted expression and he eased up a bit. "_Ja_, I guess. Although I'd say we're more of an awesome couple than a nice one. 'Nice' couples are romantic saps that spend their time having girly tea parties with other couples and following Betty Crocker recipes. BS like that is reserved for pansies like Roderich and Elizaveta."

"Gilbert!" Matthew put a hand over his face as his lover laughed. The Canadian looked at Jack and said, "You'll have to excuse my boyfriend, he's very…"

"Awesome?" Jack offered, the traces of an amused smile forming on his lips as he gradually began to relax, beginning to believe that this was all real.

"Immature," Matthew corrected him, a smile forming in response to the winter spirit's.

"Immature?" Gilbert spoke up, offended. "Nuh uh, no way Mattie! The kid's got the right idea—I'm awesome! You're completely off…and you're supposed to be my _vögelchen_! What sort of twisted shit is this?!"

"Gil, language!"

"Ah who cares!" Gilbert waved off his concerns. "You and I both know I could be saying a lot worse and the kid seems old enough to know these things!" He then turned to Jack. "Right, kid?"

The winter spirit chuckled and shrugged. "Yeah, I'm old enough," _Too old actually…_ "And I have a friend who would make a nun faint with his mouth." Or muzzle, Jack couldn't be too sure. Either way, Bunnymund had some colorful language for a _children's_ guardian when he was angry enough.

If Jack recalls, Bunny had _a lot_ to say at the Blizzard of '68…

"See Birdie? The kid gets it! He gets it when a man needs to awesomely express himself!" As Matthew incredulously mouthed 'express himself', Gilbert turned to Jack with a bright grin, all traces of his earlier hostility suddenly gone. "I like you, kid! You seem legit after all!"

Jack allowed a smirk to graze his lips as he quipped, "Oh really? And I suppose this has _nothing_ to do with me calling you 'awesome', right?"

Gilbert matched his smirk with one of his own except more cheekily. "Nope, not at all! It's just a universal fact that I'm awesome so I'm not surprised that you mentioned it! And besides, you're legit because you have good taste in hairstyles!"

Jack beamed with pride while Matthew chuckled. "Good taste, eh? Enlighten me, Gilbert: what exactly do you like about his hair…other than the fact that it looks a lot like yours?"

Gilbert grinned at him, his cranberry orbs sparkling with mirth and fondness as he wrapped an arm around Matthew's waist, pulling him closer. "Nah that about covers it, _vogel_. But don't be jealous—if you want, we can dye your hair to match mine. Sure it may not look nearly as cool as my natural color but I think you can pull it off! What's your take, _junge_?"

It took Jack a moment to realize that he was being addressed (what's a _junge_?) before he responded, "Oh I'm not too sure about that, Gilbert, I think Matthew should stay blonde." Jack's heart was pounding as he said their names. "Besides, don't blondes have more fun?"

Gilbert uproariously cackled with amusement while Matthew blushed a light Valentine-pink and made a small smile. "I…I wouldn't say that. Maybe for my brother…"

"Kesesesese~ this kid is a freakin' riot! I ought to take him drinking with me! Hey kid, what would you say to some free beer?!"

Jack outright laughed at the suggestion as Matthew groaned. "Gilbert! That's highly inappropriate!"

"What? The drinking age in Germany and Prussia is at 16 and I'm pretty sure the kid's old enough."

"But we're in Canada…"

"What's your point, Birdie?"

"…"

Jack chuckled at the incredulous expression Matthew was giving Gilbert. "As cool as that sounds, I think I'll pass. My, uh, _guardians_ wouldn't approve." _If North, Bunny, Sandy, and Tooth won't let me have butter beer then I doubt they'll let me have real beer._

Matthew instantly nodded. "He's right, Gil, and besides, I'd rather we _don't_ get arrested for passing out beer to underage teenagers."

Gilbert pouted and folded his arms over his chest. "You both are so lame! Neither of you know how to live!" _Oh you don't know how ironic that is…_ "How could either of you diss beer! It's the most important thing in the world! It's what makes it go round! Hell, the universe is here because beer is here…and the Awesome Me of course!" When Jack and Matthew both gave him amused, doubtful looks, he emphasized, "It's true! Part of why I'm so awesome is because I drink beer! The awesome taste of it almost brings awesome tears to my awesome eyes! Beer is amazing! Beer is fantastic! Beer is…"

Jack and Matthew watched as Gilbert began to passionately rant about how great beer is, using almost every praise-worthy, complimentary adjective in the book. The winter spirit watched him for a moment before turning to Matthew. "Um, so I take it beer is important to him?"

The Canadian softly chuckled and shook his head knowingly. "You have no idea. Beer is as essential to his diet just as pancakes are to me." Jack furrowed his bow, confused, and Matthew chuckled again. "Heh, let's just say that my favorite food is pancakes. Anyways, just let Gilbert jabber on for a while and he'll eventually tire himself out."

Jack raised an eyebrow, his pale lips curling with beguilement. "I take it you know this from experience?"

Matthew nodded, glancing at his still-ranting boyfriend, who was utterly oblivious to the conversation, with adoration and affection. "As a matter of fact I do. But this is nothing compared to what happens when you bring up him and awesomeness. Oh maple, Gil can _definitely_ go about that."

"I'm not surprised," Jack commented before he looked at Matthew, recognizing the loving look in his eyes. "You guys _really_ make an interesting couple, you know. You guys have probably one of the strangest, weirdest, most bizarre relationships I've ever come across…" Jack trailed off for a moment before leisurely leaning against his staff and rubbing the back of his neck, somewhat shy. "But I guess that's why it's so…remarkable. It's different but in a good way." The Guardian of Fun threw the blonde a grin which was gently returned.

"Thank you, I appreciate you thinking so."

"No problem, I-" **_Don't wanna be an American idiot/don't want a nation under the new media/and can you hear the sound of hysteria?/the subliminal mind fuck America._**

Jack jumped as loud music interrupted him and Gilbert stopped prattling and glanced towards Matthew, who was the source of the sound. The Canadian blushed and pulled out his phone. "S-sorry that's my ringtone for Alfred, my brother," he added for Jack's sake.

The winter spirit was initially dumbstruck by the music but then cracked a grin when Gilbert started laughing. "_Mein gott_, that song is perfect for your _bruder_! He's the definition of an American idiot!"

Matthew slightly smiled and replied, "That's not very nice, Gil, even if it _is _kind of true. Now if you two will excuse me—I should take this otherwise Al won't leave me alone."

Gilbert waved off his apologetic expression with his signature grin. "No problem, Birdie, talk to the buffoon! And let him know that you're spending Christmas with the Great Gilbert, the best boyfriend ever!"

"Alright," Matthew responded with a giggle before throwing him and Jack a smile and walking away to answer the phone.

Now alone with Gilbert, Jack beamed and turned to the albino, eager to talk some more with him. Gilbert, in turn, looked at him and broadened his grin. "Looks like it's just you and me, kid, that is unless my awesome presence overwhelms you! It tends to happen to the weak-hearted!"

Jack chuckled and placed his staff behind his shoulders, letting his arms dangle. "Oh don't worry, there's no fear of that. I'm pretty awesome myself so I think I'll be able to withstand your…infinite levels." _And not to mention that I faced Pitch and his fearlings so I think I'm good._

Gilbert boisterously laughed and clasped a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Ah kid you're freakin' hilarious! Mattie and I should've met you a long time ago!"

_Yeah, if I had known that you guys were able to see me then I should've introduced myself a long time ago._ "Heh, thanks you're, uh, not so bad yourself, Gilbert."

"Not so bad? Kid, I think we've established that I'm the coolest guy in existence! You'll never meet anyone who can compare to the Awesome Me!"

"Nope, I doubt I will—you're…one of a kind. But then again, I'm still young and have _plenty_ of years ahead of me and I'm already glorious so I think it's safe to say I'm off to a good start," Jack quipped with a grin.

Gilbert matched it with one his own and said, "We'll just see about that! Now even I'll admit you're kinda cool but if you ever want to amount to this," he gestured to himself, "level of pure, unadulterated awesome, you've gotta work hard! After all, my awesomeness is all natural—you, on the other hand, need to put up an effort. Gloriousness can only take you so far since it's nowhere near as awesome as awesomeness!"

Jack chuckled and removed the staff from his shoulders, digging it into the ground so he can lean on it. "I'll do my best, you almighty being of sheer awesomeness."

Gilbert laughed at his dryness and then turned his attention onto the staff. "So seriously, what's with the stick? Is it a cane or did you pick up that shit somewhere?"

"Um, no it was actually a, uh, gift…from a friend." Well it wasn't like Jack was lying—the Man in the Moon technically did give him the staff as a gift for being Jack Frost.

Gilbert nodded and said, "That's cool. My _bruder _has a weird fascination with sticks too. I caught him talking to one once and he called it 'Herr Stick'. Kesesesese~ how lame! Maybe for Christmas I should get him another one but glue some fake eyes to it! Haha! West would love it!"

Jack had no idea what Gilbert was cackling about but he smiled anyways. "Uh, great idea. I'm sure he'll like that." Then he glanced over at Matthew who was still talking on the phone. "So out of curiosity, what are you planning to get Matthew?" When Gilbert suddenly stopped laughing and went completely silent, Jack added, "Don't worry, I won't tell him if you tell me. I'll keep it to myself."

The albino still remained quiet and for once looked completely serious, almost grave, and there was a frown on his face. Gilbert pressed his lips together and appeared like he was angry about something. "I-I don't know what to get him, kid, I've been trying to think of a present for weeks now and I can't come up with a damn thing! You'd think I'd have something in mind because Matt's been my best friend since like 2009 and my boyfriend for nearly half a freakin' year! Surely the Awesome Me ought to know him well enough to come up with something cool and _not_ lame! I just…I just wanna get him something that shows I care or whatever…in a non-pansy, totally bad ass way."

Jack blinked at Gilbert's thoughtful, earnest expression and then smiled warmly when he muttered that last sentence, the albino's cheeks dusting a light shade of pink. "Well, uh, I can't say that I know Matthew that well (lies!) but I'm sure he'll appreciate anything you give him."

Gilbert shrugged and said, "_Ja_, I know, my birdie's amazing like that and that's exactly why I want to get him something good. Any suggestions, kid?"

Jack mused for a solid moment or two, contemplating ideas. His electric blue orbs drifted and then rested on the necklace the albino always wore—it was a simple chain that held an ebony cross with a thin layer of silver-white tracing it. Jack can't think of time when he hasn't seen Gilbert wear it and he's always thought it was cool. "Uh here's a thought—why don't you get Matthew a necklace to match yours? I mean, I know that might sound a bit…well frankly _girly_ but I've seen dozens of couples do things like that. I've seen couples get the same piercings, matching rings, bracelets even…"

Gilbert's eyes widened at the thought and a huge smile radiated across his cheeks. "Holy hell! Kid, you're a genius, that's perfect! I'll get Matt a Prussian chain like mine so everyone'll know that he's my _vögelchen_! Or maybe I'll get him one with a maple leaf since he's Canadian or one with a bird or a bear or a thing of maple syrup…" Gilbert suddenly cut himself off, his crimson orbs dilating at a revelation. "Or I'll just give him this one!" He quickly grasped the cross around his neck and looked at it like if it were the Golden ticket. "Yeah! I'd love to give this Birdie, it'll make an awesome Christmas present!"

Jack was surprised by the new idea and inquired, "Uh, that's great and all but isn't that your chain? I mean it looks like it's a family heirloom or something…"

Gilbert smiled at him and Jack noticed that though it was his usual bright smile, it was somehow softer. "_Ja_, actually it is. This was given to me by Old Man Fritz, my grandfather. He gave one to me and _mein jüngerer bruder_, Ludwig when we were just cute little tykes! He told us that it was the Iron Cross, the symbol for the Kingdom of Prussia and later for the German Empire. You see, my _bruder _and I used to live in Germany before we moved out here and Old Man Fritz would always tell us stories about his years in the military. He always wore the Iron Cross," he gestured to the one around his neck, "during the World Wars and he had a good friend who wore one too.

"Fritz told me and Ludwig that his friend was like a _bruder_ to him so when he died, he kept the cross. And then he gave it to Ludwig and then his to me and said, 'when you boys wear this, you'll never forget your heritage and you'll never forget who's important in your life. And before you die, give it to someone who means the world to you just as I have for you.' So ever since then, Ludwig and I have always had the Iron Cross…in remembrance of Fritz, of our Prussian and German blood, and of our brotherhood."

As Gilbert paused for a moment, Jack was speechless, in awe of the story. He imagined an old man with white whiskers wearing an army-green German uniform and a strong matching helmet; his uniform would have the old man blend into the sea of others who dressed like him yet what distinguished him from the others was the glint of ebony and silver hanging around his neck as it glinted off the sunlight and fiery orange flashes of bombs.

Jack imagined that man clutching a rifle to his chest as he sat in a trench, the shrieks of artillery exploding around him, and another man sitting next him, wearing a similar Iron Cross. The two would sit and wait, watching their fellow soldiers immerse themselves in the action and the dirt that erupted with each blast and flew off the ground. The men would then exchange a glance that spoke more than words and they would nod and rush out into the ashy-grey, bleak fray.

Then the image changed and Jack imagined that same whiskered man wearing warm, civilian clothes as he sat in an armchair with two little boys—one with platinum white hair and bright crimson orbs and another faceless boy that glowed with youth and innocence. The scene was alight with warmth, fondness, and attachment and colors galore, a noticeable transition from the greyness of the battlefield. Jack could envision a roaring fire crackling with the same amount of comfort as the affection shared between the old man and the boys, a nice change from the fiery explosions of the bombs. The children would listen with rapt attention as the man, presumably their grandfather, would tell them stories as his soulful eyes were as expressive as his gestures. Then Jack pictured the man, a glimmer of adoration in his orbs, pull out two Iron Crosses and give each one to the boys. The children would be elated and they would immediately put them on, not knowing that they will be wearing them for the rest of their lives.

"Whoa…" he breathed out as he pulled out of his reverie, not sure of what else to say.

Gilbert was pulled out of his nostalgia and his grin brightened again, the softness in his expression gone. "_Ja_, it's pretty cool! Old Man Fritz was the best! And I'm sure he won't mind if I give this to Mattie! Knowing him, he'll think it's awesome!" He glanced down at the chain and his cranberry orbs subtly softened again. "And…I'm doing what he says—I'm giving this to the one person that means the world to me."

Jack looked at the albino with amazement, a sense of newfound respect rising within his chest. "You love him, don't you?" It was more of a fact than a question.

Gilbert grinned at him and looked over at Matthew, his smile growing sentimental and his orbs becoming as gentle as the delicate beating heart of a baby. "I'll let you in on a little secret, kid, before I met Matthew, I used to be fine with being alone and living a bachelor's life was pretty awesome for a while—I had no relationship to tie me down so I could sleep with whoever I wanted and get drunk as often as I wanted. It was stellar and I loved being alone…well at least I _thought_ I did.

"After I met Birdie, everything changed. Being by myself wasn't awesome anymore unless I had Mattie to be alone with. Meeting Matt and getting to know him made me realize something: I hated being alone—it sucked because there was always something missing and the feeling was…unawesome. And, hell, it turns out that it wasn't something that was missing but some_one_; and believe it or not I was wrong about relationships. Having Mattie as mine, having him with me, having him understand me, listen to me, be near me and just…_look _my way with those eyes…best feeling in the world! I've never felt more awesome and this awesome…_this_ awesome is different from my usual awesomeness. I feel like…there's finally color in my world…does that make sense, kid?"

Jack nodded—yes, that does make sense. Before he discovered his purpose as a Guardian, Jack only saw white in the world from all the insignificant snow and ice he conjured. It was only after he befriended Jamie, the Burgess children, and the other Guardians did he truly see the purpose of his life, the color in his world—the fresh emerald green of Spring grass, the golden purity of dreams, the vibrancy of crimson hues on a wonderstruck child's rosy cheeks, the violet radiance of a twilight sky, the sapphire spark in playful yet graceful snowflakes, the multicolored shades of the Northern lights, Jack finally saw it all.

Looking at the albino before him, Jack was spellbound by Gilbert's words and by the depth in his eyes. During all the times he's watched (not stalked) the albino and Matthew, he's gathered that Gilbert was overconfident and brash—his soft side was always a rare spectacle and even then Jack had to really pay attention just to catch it since it was often so subtle. Seeing Gilbert so open like this…it was amazing, impressive even.

For a moment, Jack was flattered that he was able to witness this and that Gilbert seemed comfortable with him enough to show it to him.

Then at that moment, Gilbert blinked a few times and heartily laughed. "Wow, damn that was lame of me for a moment!" Gilbert erased all his sentiment like if it never happened. "I can't believe I sounded like such a pansy! My awesome levels must've gone down a bit! I know what'll bring them back up: beer! Lots of beer! And some of Mattie's awesome pancakes~ Yeah! That sounds great!"

As Gilbert chuckled to himself, Jack snapped out of his own trance and smiled. "I'm going to go out on a limb and say that you like Matthew's cooking?"

Gilbert turned to him and grinned. "_Ja_, his cooking's great but his pancakes are the best! It's like awesomeness dipped in maple syrup! You ought to try them some time, kid! I guarantee you'll never taste anything awesomer!"

Jack chuckled as Matthew simultaneously returned to them, a smile on his face. Gilbert happily grinned at the sight of him and the Canadian, in turn, brightened as well. "Hey guys, sorry about that. Gil, I was right—Alfred was planning on spending Christmas with Kiku and his family but he loves the idea of all of us getting together later…just as long as you and I don't make lovey-dovey faces at each other. Al emphasized that he'd rather not see that."

Gilbert laughed and threw an arm around him. "Aw what?! Does the great American hero not like seeing me kiss his baby brother, knowing that I'm seizing your vital regions?!"

Matthew blushed as Jack raised an eyebrow, having no clue what vital regions were but wasn't sure he wanted to find out.

"Gilbert! We're in public!" He then threw a glance at a beguiled Jack.

Gilbert beamed and looked over at the winter spirit. "What?! The kid's cool! He and I were just having an awesome conversation about your god-like pancakes! You should make some for him, Matt! The kid doesn't know what he's missing!"

The blonde blushed a bit from the compliment and chuckled. "I…wouldn't mind making some pancakes." He then looked to Jack. "That is, unless you don't mind being given food from a couple of random strangers. Otherwise, if you really want me to, I'll cook you pancakes"

Jack's stomach flipped and he asked, "Are you serious? Are you actually willing to make me pancakes?"

Matthew's smile softened. "Sure, why not? You're a nice boy and Gil and I enjoy your company. But don't think of us as creeps or anything! We're not…we would never…I mean we, uh…" Jack and Gilbert both laughed as Matthew got flustered.

"Rest assured that did not cross my mind and I'm sure I can trust you guys anyways," Jack replied with a smile. "I'd love some pancakes if it's not too much trouble. And I am curious what the fuss is about. Are they really that good?"

"Kid, you'll never eat at IHOP ever again just because their pancakes taste like crap compared to Mattie's. You will not be disappointed by my _vögelchen's_ cooking!"

Matthew smiled in appreciation and then addressed Jack. "So uh…you're invited to our house if you want pancakes or if you'd rather we drop them off at your house…or we could meet up somewhere else if you're uncomfortable…"

Jack chuckled. "Your house, definitely."

"Alright sounds like a plan. Drop by any time; Gilbert and I would love to have you over…in a non-creepy way." Then he gave Jack an address which the winter spirit programmed to memory. "Great so like I said, come by any time-"

"_Ja_, you'll get awesome pancakes and beer as well as the honor of spending time with the Awesome Me and my Birdie!" Gilbert brightly grinned and hugged Matthew to his side.

Jack returned the grin with a similar amount of mirth. "Cool, I can't wait! Thanks for, uh, inviting me—it was nice meeting you guys." _Officially._

"Ditto for you, kid, but word of advice: don't go around listening to other people's conversations, they might not be as cool as me and Matt. Oh and acquire a taste for beer! You'll become like ten times awesomer if you do! It's a proven fact!"

Jack laughed and remarked, "I'll keep that in mind."

Matthew smiled at him and said, "Well, we'll see you around, young man. Take care until then." Suddenly the Canadian's eyes widened and he exclaimed, "Oh wait! Young man, what's your name? I don't think we ever caught it."

_How ironic, I've known your guys' names for a while and yet you don't know mine. _Jack chuckled at the realization. "My name is Jack."

"That's a nice name," Matthew smiled as if in approval, "it suits you. Actually, it kind of reminds me of Jack Frost the winter spirit."

Jack's stomach flipped at least a thousand times before his mind fully caught up to what he just said. _He…he said my name…he said my name! Does he…believe in Jack Frost?! Does he believe in **me**?!_ The Guardian of Fun unconsciously took a step back, tightly gripping his staff like a lifeline as his sapphire orbs widened.

Unaware of his reaction, Gilbert chuckled and said, "I think you mean _Jökul Frosti_, _vogel_—Old Man Winter! Fritz used to tell us stories all the time about the dude who created winter and nipped people's noses! Haha I used to love those stories—still do!"

Jack bit back a sharp gasp, stunned that Gilbert believed in him too, albeit the older version of him (Gods how those nicknames were _embarrassing_) but still him nonetheless.

"You…you guys believe in Jack Frost?" The winter spirit barely heard himself speak as the two men looked over at him.

Matthew considered the question before shrugging with a small smile. "Well I can't say that I do but I can't say that I don't—when I was little, my father and papa would often tell me and my brother bedtime stories and most of them were often about Jack Frost, the harbinger of winter. The stories had Alfred and I utterly spellbound and they fit since it snows here all the time. I guess you can say that those stories were a part of my childhood so I guess in a sense, Jack Frost was too."

Jack's breath caught in his throat, too stunned to say anything. Thankfully Gilbert chose that moment to comment, "How funny that your _eltern_ and Old Man Fritz told each of us stories about the same guy, Birdie! This Jack Frost guy must get around!"

_You have no idea…_

"Well anyways, it was nice talking to you Jack," the boy addressed regained his focus as Matthew spoke, "Gilbert and I better get going—we still have Christmas shopping to do but we would love to have you over for pancakes. Just drop by at your convenience."

As Matthew smiled at the still-stunned boy, Gilbert threw Jack a bright, cocky grin. "See ya, kid! It was awesome talking to you! Ha, that's right, awesome! Be honored that the Great Gilbert has made your day! You're welcome!" And with a final 'kesese~' from him and fond roll of iris eyes from Matthew, the two said a final good-bye and left Jack standing there in the snow, dumbfounded.

Jack mentally ran through the day's events, a wide smile gradually forming on his pale lips. Then he released a short, giddy laugh before he whooped with joy and took off into the air. He summoned an especially gusty, breezy wind and rode through its channels, allowing himself to experience the sensation of the clear, crisp wind, exuberantly ecstatic.

_They like me…they really like me and they even want me over for pancakes! They can see me! They **believe** in me!_

Jack felt a bubble of energy surge within his chest and released another vivacious whoop, feeling somehow livelier than he did this morning or even yesterday. With an extra kick in his being, he rushed higher, faster, the wind gusting past him with its invigorating embrace. He couldn't wait to see Matthew and Gilbert again. He couldn't wait to try some pancakes. He couldn't wait to experience more of Gilbert's 'awesomeness'. He couldn't wait to talk to the two of them and get to know them better (in person). He couldn't wait to watch their relationship grow like how colors expand over a blank canvas. He couldn't wait to see Matthew wearing Gilbert's Iron Cross…

_I'm giving this to the one person that means the world to me…_

_Having Mattie with me…I feel like…there's finally color in my world…_

The jubilant spark in Jack's eyes softened a bit as he warmly smiled. Perhaps it was time for him to start appreciating the color in his existence, especially since it made important things and important people burst with life—in fact, it just made the world seem a lot more wonderful.

After all, Matthew and Gilbert are living proof.

* * *

**This was supposed to end here...but I feel like something was missing. Don't you? I guess I'll add one more part and then this quick crossover will officially have its 'and they all lived happily ever after' :)**

**I got the idea for the Iron Crosses partially from the ones my sister and I got for Christmas. We both like Hetalia so having matching necklaces like Germany and Prussia sounded like a good idea! Besides, my sis is the Prussia to my Germany :D**

**Anyways, thanks for reading this and I'll have the last part/chapter up before you know it! Have a nice day~**

**Google Translations:**

**German/Prussian**

**Mein freund-My boyfriend**

**Junge-boy/kid**

**Mein gott-my god**

**Mein jüngerer bruder-my younger brother**

**Correct me if these are wrong since it'll just mean that the Internet lied to me :P**

**P.S Miguel and Lars are Cuba and Netherlands, respectively**


	3. Part 3

**The cover art for this story says 'We're just trying to find some color in this black and white world'. These are lyrics from The Maine's "Color"; it's a really great song and it's the inspiration for this three-shot. On another note, lyrics from "Listen to Your Heart" by The Maine also served as inspiration and the title for this came from the song "Color My World" by Chicago. Both are amazing songs that I highly recommend :)**

* * *

Part 3:

Matthew blinked up at the sky as he saw a midnight blue blur shoot higher into the clouds before disappearing from sight. _What on earth…that-that looked kind of like…_

However, the blonde shook his head, cutting off that thought process. _No impossible…_

"Oi Birdie! Whatcha looking at?!"

Matthew blinked and focused his attention on his amused Prussian boyfriend. "Huh? Oh nothing Gil, nothing at all. I was just…" He looked back up at the sky. "Nothing…"

He jumped slightly as he felt a pair of lips peck his cheek, his pale skin flushing with warmth, and he turned to meet Gilbert's mischievous grin and glittering ruby orbs. "That didn't seem like nothing to me! Alright, Mattie, spill it—what did you see…or were you thinking about something? You were thinking about my awesomeness again, weren't you?! I knew it!"

Matthew instantly regained himself and giggled, shaking his head. "What makes you so sure that I'd be thinking about your awesomeness?"

Gilbert's grin broadened while he intertwined their fingers so that they were holding hands. "Well for one thing, the fact that you're acknowledging my awesomeness is proof enough and second off, what else could you be thinking about when you're with the Awesome Me?! Even when I'm not around I can guarantee that you're thinking of the gloriousness that is me, Gilbert Beilschmidt!"

Matthew chuckled and squeezed the warm hand in his, receiving a squeeze in response. "Oh really? You guarantee it?" When Gilbert confidently nodded, the Canadian quipped, "Okay then, I guess that means that _you're_ obviously thinking of _me_ when I'm not around, eh?" He enjoyed how his lover's pale face darkened to a light pink and he contently snuggled close to him. "Am I on your mind, Gillie~?"

Gilbert lightly coughed and absentmindedly scratched his cheek, his eyes soft and his smile a bit less roguish. "Well, I…of course, Birdie, I…oh damn you and your cuteness! Even someone as cool as me is no match for someone as sweet as you!" He grinned slightly when Matthew giggled and then changed the subject. "So, uh, speaking of sweet, we might wanna buy some extra maple syrup if that kid Jack is gonna sample your pancakes! We don't know how much that kid's gonna eat, especially with your cooking, Matt!"

The blonde smiled in appreciation and replied, "I suppose we can stop by the market—after all, teenagers have big appetites. I mean I remember Al when we were younger; he would supersize everything!"

Gilbert cackled with amusement. "When you were younger?! Your _bruder_ still does that now!"

Matthew chuckled as he recalled a particular memory of watching Alfred scarf down a burger in one bite, practically inhaling it as he reached for another one. "No arguments there." Then something occurred to him that caused him to furrow his brow. "Huh, random thought but I just realized something about Jack…he wasn't wearing any shoes."

Gilbert considered this, mentally reimagining their conversation with the teen. "He wasn't, was he? How weird." Nevertheless, a bright grin spread across the Prussian's countenance. "The kid probably thinks he's too cool to wear them! Good for him! Hell, _I'm_ too awesome for them! No shoes, no shirt and I still get service! Ha!"

"Even so it's too cold for him to not wear any shoes; he seems sensible enough to know that, especially if all he has to do is look outside." He paused for a moment, allowing a notion to come to mind. "You don't think he's homeless, do you?"

Gilbert briefly looked concerned before it melted away with a smile. "If he is, then I say let's adopt the kid! You can never have too many people appreciating my awesomeness!"

Matthew felt his face warm up and his heart flutter at the thought of him and Gilbert raising children together. He imagined little boys and girls running around their humble home or playing in the backyard snow or listening to stories he and Gilbert have to offer them, their eyes sparkling with wonder. Perhaps their eyes will be a soft, twilight-iris like his or a bright, vibrant crimson like Gilbert's. Maybe they'll have soft blonde hair or platinum white. But the question was would they be invisible and painfully shy or social and confident?

Though Matthew couldn't tell for sure, he liked the possibilities of the future, what _their_ future held. Before he could get lost in the blissful reverie, Matthew regained his focus and said, "R-right but…Jack's probably not homeless. After all, he did mention something about guardians if I recall correctly."

The albino casually shrugged. "Oh yeah huh but I think we'd make awesome parents and he'd make an awesome son! It'd be a blast having the kid around and I'd mentor him on how to be truly awesome and I'd give him beer! I'd be the best _Vater _ever!"

Seeing Gilbert's eyes shine and his expression glow at the idea, Matthew softly smiled. _You sure would, Gil. _"Don't get ahead of yourself, he hasn't even come over yet. For all we know we might never see him again once we give him pancakes."

"Or he'll be so amazed by your _Pfannkuchen _and my awesomeness that he'll be over every day!"

Matthew chuckled and commented, "I guess we'll just have to wait and see then." He then thought of something and hummed a bit. "Hmmm, perhaps while we're out shopping we could get him something for Christmas. What do you think? Is that creepy? I mean we just met him and all so it might be kind of out of the blue…"

However, Gilbert beamed with approval. "Hell no, that's not creepy! That's a great idea, Birdie! The kid will be happy that we got him something! Besides, it's the freakin' holidays! Everyone deserves something awesome during _Weihnachten_! _Ja_ let's get him something!"

Matthew warmed at Gilbert's enthusiasm. "Great, so uh, what do teenage boys like?"

"I have no clue." Gilbert discreetly looked at the Iron Cross around his neck and beamed. _As long as I know what I'm getting you, Birdie. _

Gilbert twirled the chain around his fingers while his musings progressed. _But…Jack sure as hell deserves something awesome for reminding me why I wear this and how Matthew is my life, my perfect vögelchen, my __real__ awesomeness, and the color in my awesome world._

The albino grinned and exclaimed, "Ah whatever! No matter what we get him, it's gonna be awesome! The kid will bask in the glory of our awesome gift!"

Matthew chuckled fondly and drew closer to Gilbert who automatically wrapped him in his arms. "I like the sound of that. C'mon, let's head to the mall and hopefully we can get a few ideas."

Seeing his boyfriend's eyes glow like the Northern Lights made Gilbert subtly softened and he pressed a kiss to Matthew's temple. "_Du bist zu verdammt gut für dieser welt, mein vögelchen_."

"I don't speak German, Gilbert. What did you say?"

"Nothing…and that was Prussian! Don't you recognize the language of awesomeness?!" Matthew giggled knowingly and the two continued to walk along, neither of them more than a breath away from one another. As they strolled through the snow, their footprints trailed behind them, unknowingly imprinting into Jack's wintry creation of soft ice crystals, essentially similar to how they left a colorful impression on his winter-white world.

However, unlike their footprints, they won't fade away and their impact on the Guardian of Fun will last longer than time itself.

The End

* * *

**Prussia and Canada's kids...did anyone else just imagine cute little chibi Canada carrying a stuffed bear and adorable Teutonic Knights running around causing mischief? So cute~ X3**

**Anyways, thank you all so much for reading this and for those who reviewed! I appreciate the wonderful response to this! Have a nice day! :D**

**Google Translations:**

**German/Prussian/the language of awesomeness**

**Vater-father**

**Pfannkuchen-pancakes**

**Du bist zu verdammt gut für dieser welt, mein vögelchen-You are too damn good for this world, my birdie (Thanks for a more accurate translation, Masterliful)**


End file.
